The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aster plant, botanically known as Aster novi-belgii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Victoria Mathilde’.
The objective of the breeding program is to create new container-type Aster cultivars with uniform and rounded plant growth habit, good vigor and strong branching habit and strong floret colors.
The new Aster originated from an open-pollination in September, 2003 in Aarslev, Denmark of the Aster novi-belgii cultivar Helen Ballard, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown Aster novi-belgii seedling selection, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Aster was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Aarslev, Denmark on Apr. 12, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Aster by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Aarslev, Denmark in May, 2004. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Aster are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.